The purpose of this supplemental proposal is to request support for research feasibility studies at the Multipurpose Arthritis Center at the University of Alabama in Birmingham. The goals which we would like to achieve are twofold: 1. To encourage young investigators to enter the field of Arthritis research. 2. To encourage more senior investigators to change the direction of their work in order to make a contribution in the field of arthritis. The proposals which are included in this supplemental application are feasibility studies for which two years' support is requested. Hopefully most of these studies will evolve into a form suitable for application through the usual R01 grant programs of the NIH. In each case the studies that are submitted are felt to be of high quality, to have direct bearing on the study of arthritis and related disorders, and to have merit in terms of their contribution to the interlocking needs of the multipurpose Arthritis Center.